TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention is directed to a force balanced, three-way solenoid operated valve and more particularly to a force balanced, three-way solenoid operated valve adapted to handle very high pressures (e.g. above 5,000-30,000 psi) with extremely fast response time (e.g. 200-400 .mu.sec).